Pinpin
by okyna2996
Summary: L'histoire de Pinpin, qui part à l'aventure pour sauver son village


Il était une fois, dans un univers où les licornes existent et peuvent marcher sur les arcs-en-ciel, un jeune licornau dénommé Pinpin. Issu d'une famille pauvre, Pinpin a dû commencer à travailler tôt pour aider ses parents ainsi que ses jeunes frères et sœurs à se nourrir. Très vite, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas suffisant, et le jeune Pinpin passait le peu de temps qu'il avait de libre à réfléchir à une solution.

Un jour de pluie, Pinpin se dirigeait vers le village pour échanger une partie des récoltes de sa famille contre des outils et de la nourriture. Sur le chemin, il vit de la fumée qui s'échappait d'une grange qu'il n'avait jamais vue auparavant. Intrigué, le jeune licornau s'aventura dans cette direction. Prudemment, il frappa à la porte avec sa corne. La voix d'une vieille licorne l'invita à entrer. Une fois à l'intérieur, Pinpin chercha la source de la voix, se demandant qui pouvait bien vivre ici, et pourquoi il n'avait jamais vu cette grange avant.

Une vieille licorne se tenait près du feu, un petit tas de foin et un bac d'eau devant elle, presque comme si elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un lui rende visite.

« Approche, approche. N'aie pas peur, jeune licornau. Tu m'as l'air bien préoccupé, dis-moi ce que tu as en tête. »

« Ma famille a du mal à se nourrir, les récoltes de cette année sont mauvaises. Des fois... »

« Parfois. » Le reprit la vieille licorne.

« Désolé. Parfois, j'aimerais bien que tous nos problèmes disparaissent, que mes jeunes frères et sœurs puissent s'amuser sans avoir à s'inquiéter, que mes parents aient le temps de se reposer. »

La vieille licorne pouvait voir à quel point cela rendait son visiteur triste. Elle lui proposa alors un marché. Pinpin devait lui rendre visite de temps à autre pour lui offrir un peu de compagnie et occasionnellement l'aider dans quelques travaux sur la grange. En échange, elle lui montrerait comment assurer le futur de sa famille.

Pinpin réfléchit pendant un moment, et arriva à la conclusion que, quoique puisse lui proposer la vieille licorne, cela ne pouvait pas être pire que la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait déjà. Il accepta donc l'offre et promit à la vieille de lui rendre visite dès qu'il le pourrait. En retour, elle lui assura qu'à sa prochaine visite, elle aurait amassé tout le nécessaire pour respecter sa part du marché.

Deux jours après sa visite chez la vieille licorne, le village de Pinpin fut victime d'un incendie, vite maîtrisé, mais qui brûla une grande partie des réserves de nourriture du village. L'hiver était trop proche pour espérer remplacer ce qui avait été perdu. Certaines licornes décidèrent de partir tenter leur chance dans un des villages voisins, les autres ne pouvaient qu'espérer que l'hiver serait clément.

La famille de Pinpin, qui n'avait pas été épargnée, n'avait pas les moyens de partir, et leurs chances de passer l'hiver étaient infimes.

Pinpin se dépêcha d'aller voir la vieille licorne, espérant qu'il pourrait sauver sa famille, ainsi que les licornes qui étaient restées au village.

Quand il arriva, la vieille semblait l'attendre, une fois de plus. Pinpin s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation, désirant que la vieille licorne lui explique ce qu'il devait faire le plus rapidement possible.

La vieille licorne l'écouta attentivement, puis, une fois qu'il avait fini, lui indiqua une carte accrochée au mur. Pinpin était presque sûr qu'elle n'y était pas la dernière fois qu'il était venu. Les licornes étaient connues pour leur mémoire très développée, et Pinpin ne faisait pas exception, il mémorisa donc la carte sans problème. La vieille licorne lui raconta alors l'histoire du mage de la montagne. Celui-ci vivait en ermite depuis des années, terré dans une grotte à flanc de montagne. Les rumeurs racontaient qu'il avait des pouvoirs extraordinaires, mais aucune n'avait été vérifiée. Parmi ces rumeurs, il était dit que si une licorne parvenait à atteindre sa grotte, il avait le pouvoir de lui donner une corne d'abondance qui lui assurerait la prospérité.

La vieille licorne expliqua à Pinpin que la carte ne montrait que le début du voyage, et qu'une fois en bas de la montagne il devrait se débrouiller tout seul. Pinpin la remercia pour son aide et rentra chez lui pour préparer son départ et dire au revoir à sa famille. Le jeune Pinpin se mit en route, mais restait au trot pour ne pas se fatiguer trop rapidement. En l'espace de deux jours, il traversa des champs, des vallées, quelques monts, une rivière et un fleuve, et arriva finalement au pied de la montagne du mage. Jusque-là, il n'avait pas rencontré de vrais problèmes, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers la montagne, il se rendit compte que le chemin qu'il lui restait à parcourir serait sans doute plus périlleux que ce qu'il avait déjà traversé. Pinpin décida d'attendre le jour pour commencer son ascension et chercha un endroit où passer la nuit.

Pinpin se réveilla en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, et immédiatement eu l'impression qu'il était observé. Il regarda autour de lui et tomba nez à nez sur une chouette effraie qui le fixait de ses grands yeux jaunes. Les deux restèrent immobiles pendant une demi-minute. Ce fut la chouette qui, la première, brisa le silence ambiant.

« Tu m'as l'air bien courageux, et ton cœur semble pur. Je m'appelle Evelyne, et je t'aiderai dans ta quête. Ne tardons pas, je ne peux t'aider que si nous voyageons de nuit. » Apparemment, la chouette était au courant de la raison du voyage du jeune licornau.

Pinpin, bien que méfiant, se leva et suivit la chouette, essayant de gagner plus d'informations sur ce lieu étrange.

« Ce n'est qu'une montagne ordinaire, habitée par un vieil homme qui se fait appelé mage. Personne ne sait d'où il vient, mais tout le monde le respecte pour sa sagesse et l'aide qu'il apporte aux habitants de la région. »

Les deux compagnons arrivèrent sur un sentier qui s'élevait dans la montagne et en commencèrent l'ascension. La chouette continua de parler.

« A mi-chemin, tu seras forcé de continuer sans moi, car le vent y souffle trop fort pour tout animal volant. Si tu as de la chance, tu tomberas peut-être sur un renard qui te proposera son aide. Mais méfie-toi. Ce renard est fourbe et on ne sait jamais si ce qu'il dit est vrai. »

Pinpin et Evelyne continuèrent de marcher pendant plusieurs heures, jusqu'à ce que l'aube approche, et qu'Evelyne prenne son envol et indique à Pinpin de suivre ce chemin aussi loin qu'il le pourrait. Elle lui promit qu'ils se reverraient un jour, ou plutôt une nuit, et disparut avant que les premiers rayons du Soleil n'apparaissent à l'horizon. Pinpin la regarda partir. Durant la nuit, les deux compagnons avaient beaucoup parlé, et Pinpin considérait Evelyne comme une amie. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils se reverraient. Il profita de la pause pour se reposer un peu, avant de repartir de plus belle à l'assaut de la montagne.

Sur le chemin, il dut éviter des pierres instables qui lui auraient fait dégringoler tout ce qu'il avait déjà monté, faire des détours pour ne pas réveiller un ou deux serpents endormis dont il savait que la morsure, bien que non létale, causait des douleurs atroces. Il continua ainsi pour un peu moins de deux heures, et arriva à un petit point d'eau. Pinpin s'approcha prudemment, guettant tout autre problème qu'il pourrait y avoir. Une fois au bord de l'eau, il s'abreuva et s'accorda une dizaine de minutes de pause. Des pensées de sa famille et de son village lui remplissaient l'esprit, mais il savait que se tuer à la tache ne servirait à rien. Alors qu'il allait repartir, Pinpin entendit un bruit qui venait de derrière un buisson. Lentement et silencieusement, il s'en approcha, puis à même pas deux mètres du buisson, un lapin en sortit et partit à toutes jambes sur le chemin d'où venait le jeune licornau. _Ouf, ce n'était qu'un petit lapin apeuré._ Pinpin se détendit, avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne en tête. _Mais de quoi avait-il peur ?_ Tout de suite, l'attention de Pinpin se tourna de nouveau vers le buisson, et il tendit l'oreille. Les feuilles bougeaient légèrement, mais il était impossible de dire si c'était dû au vent, ou à autre chose. Pinpin n'était pas très rassuré, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le chemin vers la grotte du vieux mage, à en croire Evelyne, se trouvait de l'autre côté du buisson et il était impossible de faire un détour assez large pour l'éviter.

Le jeune licornau pris son courage à deux mains et continua de se rapprocher du buisson. Plus il avançait, et plus il avait l'impression que les feuilles bougeaient. Une fois qu'il était suffisamment proche pour toucher le buisson avec son sabot, Pinpin le secoua très légèrement, s'attendant à voir quelque chose en sortir. Quand rien ne se passa, il recommença, une fois, deux fois, trois fois, mais toujours rien. Encore plus intrigué, il s'approcha d'avantage, l'oreille aux aguets, et les yeux bien ouverts. Son museau pouvait désormais presque toucher les premières feuilles. Avec une de ses pattes, il écarta les premières branches pour voir à l'intérieur. Le buisson n'était pas très épais, mais ses branches avaient de grosses épines, peu nombreuses mais bien présentes. En faisant attention à ne pas se blesser, Pinpin continua son exploration du buisson, et quand il arriva au cœur de celui-ci, il découvrit enfin la raison pour laquelle le lapin s'était enfuit et ce qui faisait bouger les feuilles. La queue coincée dans les racines, le visage à même pas deux doigts d'une épine bien pointue, un petit renardeau tentait tant bien que mal de se libérer. Pinpin essaya de le décrocher des racines, mais le renardeau était trop agité, et la situation semblait sur le point de s'aggraver. Le jeune licornau essaya de calmer le pauvre animal, et après quelques efforts des deux côtés, Pinpin réussit enfin à attraper le renardeau dans sa bouche et à l'extirper du buisson. Il le déposa délicatement, par terre, pas trop près du buisson, et fut un peu surpris lorsqu'il ne partit pas en courant. Les relations entres licornes et renards étaient un peu tendues, car les renards avaient pour habitude de voler les licornes, et par conséquent, de se faire chasser par celles-ci. Visiblement, ce renardeau ne portait pas grande importance à ces histoires, car il s'assit à côté de Pinpin et commença à le remercier de l'avoir sorti du buisson. Il lui dit que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se coinçait, et que son père n'était pas très loin à chaque fois. En effet, à peine eu-t-il dit ça qu'un renard adulte, les yeux brillants et la fourrure au bout de sa queue d'un noir de jais, apparu. Un rapide coup d'œil à la scène devant lui, et il sembla comprendre ce qui était arrivé. Visiblement, il n'était pas surpris et il ordonna au renardeau de retourner auprès de sa mère. Une fois qu'il ne restait plus que Pinpin et le renard, ce dernier se mit à jauger le jeune licornau du regard.

« Mon nom est Renoir, et je dois te remercier d'avoir sorti mon fils de ce buisson. Il est bien rare de trouver une licorne dans la région, aussi loin de chez elle. Dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? »

« Euh... Je suis à la recherche du mage de la montagne. » Pinpin était un peu intimidé par le renard, qui semblait capable de bien des choses.

« Le mage, rien que ça ? Et pourquoi aurais-tu besoin de lui ? »

« Mon village et ma famille risquent la famine si je ne parviens pas à convaincre le mage de me venir en aide. »

« Tu m'impressionnes, jeune licornau. Peu auraient réussi à parcourir autant de chemin que toi. Et que l'animal dont la fierté n'a d'égale que sa vitesse admette qu'il a besoin d'aide... Evelyne a bien choisit. »

Pinpin devenait de plus en plus perplexe. « Comment ça ? »

« Visiblement, la rapidité d'esprit ne fait pas partie de tes plus grandes qualités. » Quand il n'eut toujours pas de réaction de Pinpin, Renoir soupira avant de s'expliquer. « Evelyne est la seule qui connaisse le chemin jusque cette partie de la montagne. Et elle ne l'indique pas à tous les voyageurs recherchant le mage. En quelque sorte, c'est la première étape dans l'ascension de la montagne. »

« Et vous êtes la deuxième ? » Devina la licorne.

« Pour ceux qui ne s'égarent pas avant, oui. Je vois que tu commences à comprendre. » Sur ce, Renoir se retourna et se mit en marche en direction d'où il venait. « Suis-moi, le mage peut être sage, mais il n'est pas connu pour sa patience. »

« Parce qu'il sait que je suis là ? » Pinpin demanda, alors qu'il se mit en marche, juste derrière son guide.

Il n'obtint pas de réponse, mais préféra ne pas reposer sa question à Renoir. Celui-ci ne semblait pas très aimable, et Evelyne l'avait mis en garde qu'un renard qu'il rencontrerait sur son chemin, de toute évidence il s'agit de Renoir, essaierait de lui tendre un piège. Et Pinpin faisait bien plus confiance à la chouette qu'au renard.

Le renard et la licorne marchèrent dans un silence pesant, jusqu'à ce que Renoir ne quitte le sentier pour s'aventurer dans une zone envahit par la végétation.

« Par où vous nous faites passer ? »

« Un raccourcis. Le chemin jusqu'au mage est encore long, et je voudrais bien en finir au plus vite. »

« Mais je croyais qu'il fallait continuer... »

Renoir l'interrompit, et se retourna pour lui répondre. « Écoute, petit. Tu as peut-être parcouru tout ce chemin, il n'empêche que tu ne connais pas cette région, et encore moins cette montagne. Tu crois peut-être que ton voyage t'a appris des choses, mais je reste ton guide, bien qu'à contre cœur. Je n'ai aucune envie de me promener avec toi, je n'ai aucune confiance en les licornes. Maintenant, soit tu me suis en silence, soit tu pars de ton côté. C'est ton choix, mais fais-le vite. » Renoir n'était pas très imposant en taille, mais il n'en était pas moins intimidant.

Pinpin débattit intérieurement, et arriva à la conclusion qu'il suivrait les indications d'Evelyne.

« Je suis désolé, Maître Renard, mais je pense que je vais continuer sur le chemin. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps. » Le renard ne prononça pas un mot de plus et disparu dans un trou que Pinpin n'avait pas remarqué auparavant. Épuisé, le jeune licornau se résolu à avancer encore quelques minutes avant de s'arrêter pour se reposer. Il profita de la pause pour repenser à sa décision. Maintenant qu'il était à nouveau seul, il n'était plus très sûr de son choix. Peut-être que le chemin bien visible était un leurre, peut-être qu'il aurait dû accorder le bénéfice du doute à Renoir. Certes, il n'était pas très amical, et Evelyne l'avait prévenu contre sa fourberie, mais c'était quand même un habitant de la montagne, et peut-être que Pinpin aurait eu plus de chances de trouver le mage en restant avec lui. De toute façon, il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière, et Pinpin était décidé a trouver ce fameux mage. Il regarda en aval de la montagne, et en voyant tout ce qu'il avait déjà monté, le jeune licornau revigoré trouva de l'énergie là où il pensait qu'il n'en avait plus. Il se mit en route de plus belle, et avança le long du chemin qui semblait se perdre dans les hauteurs de la montagne. Plus il gagnait de l'altitude, plus le chemin devenait difficile à pratiquer, et Pinpin dû ralentir son ascension. Après plusieurs heures, il commençait à désespérer d'atteindre le sommet de la montagne, qui restait invisible, caché dans les nuages. Il ne s'était même pas demandé si la grotte du mage était vraiment tout en haut de la montagne, ou si elle était plus bas. Pour l'instant, Pinpin ne s'était même pas demandé comment trouver la grotte, et il se contentait de monter.

Alors que la nuit commençait à tomber, Pinpin se prit les sabots dans des racines qu'il n'avait pas vues et qui traversaient le chemin. Il perdit l'équilibre, mais parvint à rester sur ses pattes. Cependant, il avait tiré sur les racines, et cela avait dû alerter des animaux dans les environs, car immédiatement après, des centaines de petites bestioles – musaraignes, serpents, fourmis, petits oiseaux... – se ruèrent sur Pinpin, mais il n'était pas leur cible et elles continuèrent à courir même après avoir dépassé la licorne. Leur passage avait forcé Pinpin à reculer et à se mettre à un endroit qui ne gênait pas leur fuite. Cela faisait beaucoup d'agitation pour un simple déplacement de racines. _Trop d'agitation,_ pensa-t-il. Un bruissement de feuilles derrière lui lui indiqua la présence d'un autre animal à proximité. Celui-ci semblait bien plus gros que tous les autres, et Pinpin se surprit à reculer, les pattes tremblotantes. Pinpin sentit derrière lui qu'il était arrivé au bord d'une falaise et qu'il ne pouvait plus reculer, et il ne savait toujours pas qui ou quoi avait effrayé tous les animaux. Le silence et l'obscurité environnants de la nuit ne faisaient qu'accroître son malaise. Terrifié, les yeux fixés sur la source du bruit approchant, le jeune licornau vit enfin de quoi il s'agissait.

Devant lui se dressait un énorme lézard, les yeux rouge sang, les dents pointues, les griffes crochues, les écailles qui semblaient impénétrables. En lui rajoutant des ailes, et en lui faisant cracher du feu, on aurait cru qu'il sortait tout droit des légendes.

Personne n'avait prévenu Pinpin qu'une telle créature existait et qu'il risquait de la croiser, autrement, il aurait probablement choisi de rester avec Renoir quand il en avait l'occasion. La licorne était pétrifiée et était incapable de bouger, ne serait-ce que pour fuir. Même si fuir paraissait bien futile devant ce monstre légendaire, et mortel.

Lentement, le lézard s'approcha de la licorne apeurée, tout en faisant claquer sa mâchoire et en aiguisant ses griffes sur les roches qui bordaient son chemin. Les choix qui s'offraient à Pinpin se limitaient à deux. Soit il tentait de fuir en longeant la falaise, soit il sautait de la falaise en espérant retomber sur ses pattes un peu plus bas. Peu importe ce qu'il décidait, il devait agir vite, car le monstre continuait de se rapprocher, et il serait bientôt assez près pour le découper en petites rondelles. Malheureusement, la peur semblait avoir déconnecter le cerveau de Pinpin, et il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le visage terrifiant du reptile, il pouvait entendre les griffes qui brisaient les cailloux sur son passage. Pinpin avait maintenant un sabot dans le vide, et la créature n'était plus qu'à un ou deux mètres du jeune licornau, la situation semblait sans espoir.

Trop distrait, la licorne n'aperçut que très tard un homme s'approchant d'eux, probablement âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, vêtu d'un drôle de manteau vert traînant sur le sol. L'homme leva une main au-dessus de sa tête et sembla lancer quelque chose, bien que Pinpin n'ait rien vu voler. L'instant d'après, un bruit de verre brisé et un nuage de fumée jaunâtre s'entortillant autour du dragon confirmèrent à la licorne que l'individu avait bel et bien lancé quelque chose. Toujours terrifié, Pinpin attendit avec appréhension que la fumée se dissipe.

Après quelques secondes d'attente crispée, le licornau vit enfin ce qu'entourait la fumée. Un petit lézard d'à peine 7-8 centimètres de long montrait des dents, mais il n'avait plus rien de terrifiant. Pinpin avait oublié la présence du vieil homme jusqu'à ce que celui-ci parle.

« Oui ! Ça fait 10 jours que je te cherche partout ! Et depuis quand tu fais peur à nos invités ? » L'homme s'approcha et s'agenouilla devant le lézard. « Bon, maintenant que t'es de retour à la normale, tu vas pouvoir revenir me donner un coup de main. Allez Hubert, tu rentres, t'es punis jusqu'à nouvel ordre, c'est compris ? »

Le lézard s'était recroquevillé sur lui-même quand l'étrange personnage avait commencé à parler, et à présent, il donnait l'impression de hocher la tête, comme s'il comprenait ce que l'homme lui disait. Il disparut dans le décor, et il ne resta plus que Pinpin et l'homme au bord de la falaise.

« Et bien, tu viens ? On sera quand même mieux à l'intérieur. » Dis l'homme en dévisageant Pinpin, attendant que le licornau se mette en marche.

« C'était quoi ce monstre ? » Demanda Pinpin, encore tout tremblant.

Le vieil homme montra vaguement l'endroit où le dragon s'était transformé d'un geste de la main au-dessus de son épaule. « Quoi, ça ? Ne t'en fait pas, il n'y a pas de vrai monstres sur cette montagne. Pour le coup, je dois avouer que c'est de ma faute. » Lui répondit-il, l'air pas du tout désolé.

« Votre faute ? Comment ça ? »

« Une simple expérience qui a mal tourné, comme d'habitude. Pourtant, j'étais si proche de réussir cette fois... peut-être que... non, ça ne marchera pas. Oui, mais... » L'homme continua d'avancer en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

Perplexe, Pinpin lui suivit, se demandant qui il pouvait bien être. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait que le mage qui habitait la montagne, mais l'homme qui était devant lui ne ressemblait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il s'en faisait. Et pourtant, il avait réussi a transformer le dragon en un petit lézard inoffensif, et il prétendait même l'avoir changé en monstre en premier lieu.

Ils arrivèrent devant ce qui ressemblait à l'entrée d'une grotte, mais d'une grotte complètement aménagée, très spacieuse, et étrangement remplie de tout un tas d'animaux de toutes sortes – oiseaux, lézards, rongeurs, et d'autres que Pinpin ne pouvait identifier. Il y avait également la chouette Evelyne, et le renard Renoir, avec son renardeau.

« Et bien ? Tu rentres ? On ne va quand même pas y passer la nuit ! »

L'homme alla s'installer dans un des fauteuils qui occupaient la pièce principale. Il fut immédiatement rejoint par tous les autres occupants de la grotte, à l'exception d'Evelyne et de Renoir, qui continuaient de fixer Pinpin. Après une brève hésitation, le jeune licornau s'aventura à l'intérieur, décidé à convaincre le mage de l'aider.

« Il semblerait que tu y sois arrivé, finalement. Peut-être même que le mage pourra t'aider. Encore faut-il que ce soit un bon jour. » Dans l'esprit de Pinpin, rien de ce que venait de dire Renoir n'était rassurant.

D'un autre côté, Evelyne s'était rapprochée de la licorne et la félicitait d'avoir parcouru un si long chemin par lui-même. La chouette lui confirma, par la même occasion, que l'étrange personnage était bel et bien le mage.

Il ne lui restait à présent plus qu'à obtenir ce pourquoi il avait suivi les indications de la vieille licorne et s'était aventuré aussi loin de chez lui.

Le vieil homme semblait bien hystérique pour quelqu'un réputé pour sa sagesse. Depuis qu'il s'était assis dans son fauteuil, il s'était déjà relevé au moins trois fois, avait provoqué un mini-incendie, suivi d'une mini-tornade dans ce qui devait servir de cuisine, avait trébuché ici et là sur tout ce qui encombrait le sol, que Pinpin n'arrivait à distinguer à travers le capharnaüm, et s'était rattrapé en faisant des figures à faire rougir un gymnaste.

Mais c'était la dernière partie de ce qu'avait dit Renoir qui inquiétait le plus Pinpin. Le mage pouvait-il refuser de l'aider seulement parce qu'il n'en avait pas envie ? Et comment savoir s'il s'agissait d'un de ces 'bons' jours ? De toute façon, le jeune licornau n'avait pas fait le voyage juste pour repartir alors qu'il était si près du but.

Le mage ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son invité lui parlait. Ce ne fut que lorsque les animaux autour de lui cessèrent de s'agiter qu'il l'entendit. Le jeune licornau était en train de lui expliquer quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce dont il pouvait s'agir.

« ...et c'est pour cela que je suis parti à votre recherche, dans l'espoir que vous pourriez m'aider. » Les yeux brillants, plein de doutes et d'espérance de son invité émurent le vieux mage, qui ne savait toujours pas ce que Pinpin lui avait demandé.

« Excuse-moi, mais... euh... tu pourrais répéter ? Mon ouïe n'est plus ce qu'elle était. » _Bien joué Papy, l'âge explique tout !_ Le mage s'en félicita intérieurement. Pinpin le regarda, se demandant si c'était vraiment cet homme qui était censé sauver tout son village. Il reprit son histoire du début, tout en passant sur certain points de son expédition.

Cette fois-ci, le mage l'écouta attentivement, imaginant dans le même temps différentes façons de transformer Hubert en un grand dragon inoffensif et obéissant, ce qui serait bien pratique. Ah, et aussi comment aider le licornau. Il commença à chercher dans ses placards, ses manuels, et sur le sol ce qu'il pourrait utiliser dans le cas d'une famine quasi-certaine. Il avait bien le souvenir d'une histoire similaire, plusieurs années auparavant, mais impossible pour lui de se rappeler comment il s'était occupé du problème.

Pinpin le regardait s'agiter ici et là à la recherche de quelque chose, s'écartant occasionnellement de son passage car le mage ne semblait plus le voir, un peu comme si il était dans son monde à lui.

Après dix bonnes minutes de ce va-et-vient, le mage s'immobilisa enfin devant la licorne, un étrange petit sac dans une main, un livre dans l'autre.

« Est-ce que tu connais l'histoire de la corne d'abondance ? »

Pinpin secoua négativement la tête écouta le mage.

« Il y a plus de mille ans, dans un pays lointain, une sécheresse sans précédent frappa un peuple, les Marillons. Au bord de la famine, les Marillons priaient pour que les dieux leur viennent en aide. Ils priaient tout le jour et toute la nuit. Puis, lorsque tout semblait perdu, une licorne apparu. Les dieux avaient répondu. La licorne expliqua aux Marillons qu'une corne de licorne récupérée grâce à une poudre spéciale éclairée par les rayons du Soleil levant se transformerait en une corne d'abondance qui donnerait à celui qui la tient presque tout ce qu'il désire. Les Marillons récupérèrent la corne et remercièrent la licorne de sa bienveillance.

« Malheureusement, un tel don est dangereux, et très rapidement, le peuple des Marillons tomba dans la discorde. Les dieux, désolés, envoyèrent un émissaire pour annuler les pouvoirs de la corne. L'année suivante, les Marillons ne pouvaient rien contre la famine, et leur peuple fut obligé de s'exiler. »

A ce moment-là, le mage fit une pause et regarda gravement Pinpin dans les yeux.

« Je veux bien t'aider, mais tu dois me promettre que tu protégeras la corne, et tu devras te méfier des autres licornes, qu'elles ne s'en emparent pas. Les légendes sont issues de faits réels et sont là pour qu'on puisse apprendre du passé. Ne commet pas la même erreur que les Marillons. »

Et d'un coup, le mage perdit son sérieux extérieur, pour redevenir le personnage excentrique qu'il était quelques instants plus tôt. « Allez hop ! Au travail ! »

Cependant, une partie de l'histoire avait inquiété Pinpin plus particulièrement. Il essaya de comprendre les implications de ce qu'avait dit le mage en se repassant cette partie dans la tête plusieurs fois, mais rien n'atténua son angoisse naissante.

« Excusez-moi, mais que voulez-vous dire par 'une corne de licorne récupérée au Soleil levant' ? »

« Eh bien, ce que ça veut dire. Une licorne doit offrir sa corne de son plein gré. C'est d'ailleurs ce geste d'une pureté incroyable qui donne son pouvoir à la corne. Et c'est pour ça que la corne des Marillons a perdu toute propriété, parce qu'elle était entourée de désirs égoïstes et mauvais. »

« Mais si j'accepte, ça veut dire que je ne serais plus une licorne à part entière ? »

« Euh... Oui. » Sur ce, le mage fit sortir Pinpin, et regarda à l'Est les tous premiers rayons du Soleil. « Toute magie a un prix. Si tu veux que ça marche, tu dois être prêt à renoncer à ta corne. Par contre, décide-toi vite, le Soleil est presque là. »

Pinpin se doutait bien en partant qu'il devrait faire des sacrifices pour sauver son village. Et il savait qu'il ferait tout pour réussir. Il ne prit donc pas beaucoup de temps pour répondre au mage qu'il était prêt. De plus, même sans sa corne, il serait toujours le même, et sauver son village était plus important que sa fierté personnelle.

Le mage se plaça de telle sorte que la corne de Pinpin serait frappée par les rayons du Soleil levant. Il attendit, très attentif, que les rayons touchent la corne. A cet instant précis, il saupoudra la corne avec la poudre qu'il avait prise avec lui. Alors, les grains de la poudre se mirent à briller d'une lueur bleue très vive, et le mage s'empara de la corne. Il tira dessus jusqu'à ce qu'elle cède. Pinpin, lui, restait le plus immobile possible, faisant de son mieux pour que le mage récupère sa corne. Il était assez étonné de constater que le processus n'était pas douloureux du tout. Le tout fut terminé en l'espace de quelques secondes, et Pinpin observa le mage manipuler la corne très minutieusement. Ils retournèrent à l'intérieur, et le mage fixa la corne à un harnais qu'il passa autour du cou de la licorne. Il lui dit de se reposer, qu'il le réveillerait quand il sera l'heure pour la licorne de repartir. Pinpin ne discuta pas, après tout son périple, il était exténué, même s'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte plus tôt. A peine se fut-il installé qu'il plongea profondément dans un sommeil sans rêve.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard par Evelyne qui lui indiqua que le mage l'attendait dehors, et qu'il était temps pour la licorne de rentrer chez elle. La chouette accompagna Pinpin retrouver le mage, le salua chaleureusement et reparti de là où elle venait, probablement dans la forêt où Pinpin l'avait rencontrée pour la première fois.

Une fois de plus, le mage était occupé et n'aperçut Pinpin seulement lorsque celui-ci se plaça devant lui. Il ne prononça pas un mot, vérifiant que le harnais était toujours bien accroché. Il s'immobilisa et fixa Pinpin droit dans les yeux.

« Tu devrais rentrer au plus vite, je doute que la situation ne se soit améliorée depuis ton départ. Tu ne peux pas prendre le même chemin que tu as pris à l'aller, ça prendrait bien trop de temps. Mais... j'ai la solution ! Je vais enfin pouvoir faire quelque chose dont je rêve depuis des années. » Le vieil homme avait l'air tout joyeux à cette idée, même si la licorne avait un peu peur de ce que le mage allait faire. Quand il lui demanda ce dont il s'agissait, le mage lui fit un grand sourire, les yeux pétillants, et lui répondit : « Un Arc-en-ciel ! Un vrai, qui devrait te ramener chez toi en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. »

Le 'devrait' ne rassura pas Pinpin le moins du monde, mais le mage avait raison il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Le mage, ravit, se mit au travail, et quelques instants plus tard, un magnifique arc-en-ciel se mit à briller dans le ciel. Sauf que cet arc-en-ciel n'était pas au loin dans les nuages. L'une de ses extrémités se trouvait à quelque mètres de l'endroit où ils se tenaient. Pinpin ne pouvait que supposer que l'autre extrémité était chez lui, dans son village.

« Magnifique ! » Le mage avait le même regard qu'un jeune enfant qui vient de recevoir le plus beau cadeau du monde. « Voilà, maintenant, il ne te reste plus qu'à prendre l'arc-en-ciel et rentrer chez toi. »

Pinpin s'apprêtait à partir, puis se souvint de quelque chose d'important. « Je ne pourrais jamais vous remercier suffisamment pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et mon village. Mais, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment utiliser la corne ? »

« Cela, mon ami, tu devras le découvrir par toi-même. Et tu n'as pas à me remercier, après tout, grâce à toi, j'ai pu faire apparaître un arc-en-ciel ! Ça me suffit largement. Maintenant va, tu es parti de chez toi depuis assez longtemps. »

Pinpin fit ses adieux au mage et s'avança prudemment sur la route de mille couleurs. Le mage, bien qu'étrange, s'était avéré être quelqu'un de très sympathique. Lorsqu'il se retourna, la montagne était déjà loin derrière lui, et Pinpin ne pouvait que deviner la silhouette de l'homme qui le regardait partir.

Le voyage de retour ne prit qu'une petite heure et Pinpin arriva au crépuscule, au beau milieu de son village. La place semblait déserte, mais à peine eu-t-il poser un sabot sur la terre ferme que l'arc-en-ciel disparut, et que les licornes qui étaient restées cachées commencèrent à s'avancer vers lui. Le jeune licornau repéra immédiatement sa famille et courut les rejoindre. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire trois pas que la corne accrochée sur son flanc se mit à vibrer. Il s'arrêta net, regarda prudemment l'objet. L'instant d'après, des montagnes de graines et de nourriture se mirent à sortir de l'extrémité de la corne qui était autrefois attachée au crâne de Pinpin. Ébahies, toutes les licornes examinèrent la nourriture qui était apparue de nul part, et une fois qu'elles réalisèrent ce que cela représentait, elles acclamèrent Pinpin, le remercièrent et se dépêchèrent d'aller mettre le tout à l'abri.

Visiblement, le fait que Pinpin n'ait plus sa corne ne dérangeait personne, et dans les jours qui suivirent, la nourriture continua d'arriver à flots. La magie de la corne s'arrêta lorsque les réserves du village furent remplies, mais Pinpin suspectait qu'elle se réactiverait si le besoin se faisait sentir.

Le jeune licornau appliqua le conseil du mage, et rangea sa corne très précieusement, loin des regards indiscrets de ses congénères. Un jour, alors qu'il se promenait, il tomba par hasard sur la grange de la vieille licorne qui lui avait dit de trouver le mage. Il entra pour la remercier, et pour tenir sa part du marché.

A l'intérieur, une fois de plus, la licorne semblait l'attendre. Les deux discutèrent un long moment, et Pinpin lui proposa de l'aider dans les travaux de la vieille grange. Au cours de leur conversation, la vieille licorne lui fit remarqué qu'à présent, il n'était plus vraiment une licorne à proprement parler, plutôt un jeune poney. Cela ne dérangeait pas Pinpin, qui était ravi de sa nouvelle condition. Après tout, il avait enfin tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, et le village ne risquait presque plus rien.

Il arrivait de temps à autre que quelqu'un le taquine au sujet de sa corne, et à chaque fois il répondait la même chose : « Je n'ai peut-être plus de corne, mais c'est plutôt normal pour un poney. »


End file.
